The Pearl and the Snake
by Jadecoyote
Summary: The past comes alive in a vivid new way. The school days of old starts and the Mauraders meet the girl that ties them all togather Selena. What will happen years later though.Many romances old and new and what to come.
1. Default Chapter

The Pearl and the Snake  
By Jadecoyote  
  
Chapter 1: Out of the House  
  
The sun shone was high threw the window at 9 Pavolian Avenue, London. A young girl laid sprawled out among stuffed animals and white soft comforters. Bringing her hands up to her face she made a feeble attempt to block out the rays of light that were peeking threw the lace curtains telling her it was morning. Without glancing at her clock she rolled out of bed nearly falling off the bed due to lack of coordination. "Selena, get up and have your breakfast it is already 8:00", a shrill female voice called from the downstairs that made her shiver. Placing her bare feet on the cold floor she stretched her hands above her head and lazily headed down to the kitchen. The warm air of the room she stepped into was inviting till she glanced at the people around her. Selena lived in an unusual home. In a normal family you would have a mother and father and siblings, yet that was not the case. She lived with her Aunt Cora who was a thin and almost skeletal woman and her cousin Meg who was a dumpy girl with beady green eyes and long black hair that fell in a mess and tangles. If that didn't seem unusual enough her aunt and cousin were not the only occupants of the house. Living and serving the family was a squat house-elf named Livia. The house-elf was old and motherly to Selena when there was no one to turn to. You see Selena lived in a wizarding family. Her father Duke Dominic Maxwell Wolfcastlin was a famous auror who had died before she was born and her mother Emma Vivian Maxwell had sacrificed her life giving birth to her only daughter. So here Selena was living unhappily in the fervor of being born among what people considered at that time "pure- blood". Well at least her parents were before they died. She had an uncle that was not pure blood that no one spoke about that made her wonder. What had he done to make them so angry? Her Aunt Cora spoke highly of her brother Selena's father speaking of him in a heroic worship way. Due to his unflinching duty to the Ministry of Magic. Looking threw the doorway she spotted her cousin shoving bacon and pieces of toast into her wide gaping mouth not even acknowledging her presence. Her mind drifted a little to the rest of the family that she had no clue about and where they were now. Things of that matter were hardly spoken of in this house as if the only family she had were pureblood. All she had recounted from books and fragments of passages that her uncle's family came from the north, yet was her mother's cousin, but she considered uncle to ignore the technicalities of it all. Taking a piece of toast off the white piece of china she took a bite glancing over at a copy of the Daily Prophet, the witching and wizarding magazine of the time. Her aunt sat down and watched her niece carefully. The family she lived with was not the most pleasant since she looked nothing like her cousin and outstayed her in most simple things. Selena was tall for the age of 11 with pale ivory skin and long golden hair that fell down in a braid to the small of her back. Her eyes were a brilliant blue like the ocean. She didn't she looked anything like her father or mother since she could not remember them much, and the pictures in the halls were not very good when it comes to her mind. The paintings were always cold representations of people she didn't know as her own. Aunt Cora made no comment, but glanced over admiringly at her daughter with a sickening smile. "Soon my dear Meggy you will go to the best Wizarding School in the world", her aunt started proudly tears clinging to the corner of her eyes in admiration. Selena put her hand over her mouth stifling a laugh. Her aunt gave her a death glare then called into the kitchen as Livia hobbled in uneasily giving a bow, her long nose almost touching the ground. Selena eyed Livia and gave her an appreciative smile and a nod. The house elf smiled back and looked back at her aunt as if waiting for orders. "Get out of here you filthy thing!" Aunt Cora snapped at the house elf when Livia didn't leave the kitchen right away. This made Selena flush red in her anger at this, but she kept a cool head as she sat eating her breakfast. Her rage seemed to fade some when the large tawny owl named Ulysses came threw the window landing gracefully landing on the table. On the leg of this owl were letters in thick yellowish parchment with green writing bound with thick brown string. Aunt Cora jumped at the letters and picked them up. What happened next went on as if a calm then and explosion. Reading the letter that came Aunt Cora's face turned unusually pale as the letter slid from her fingers her eyes had gone blank. Meg jumped up reaching for the letter, but being swifter Selena grabs it grasping it desperately knowing what is was before she had opened it. Her heart leapt in her throat as she looked down at the ink inscribed on it:  
  
S. Wolfcastlin  
  
9 Pavolian Avenue,  
  
London  
  
Selena froze for a moment her chest heaving as she read the words over and over silently to herself as she realized it was for her. Before she could even have a chance to open it her cousin throwing her full body weight slammed Selena to the floor grabbing the letter threw her fingers. Feeling as if pins and needle had been inserted into her head she took a deep breath. Meg held it in her fat fingers and also read, her small eyes filling up with tears. "Mum why does she get to go! She doesn't deserve it!!!"she wailed on the top of her over exaggerated lungs. Aunt Cora with quick thinking ran over to her daughter sensing on coming danger. "Dear maybe they made a mistake we will go and letter or no you are getting on that train!" Aunt Cora bellowed triumptedly. Selena after getting up with a wince took the letter and looked it over quickly her eyes showing excitement. Her, Yes she had been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her heart thumped harder in her chest as she bounded up the stair two steps at a time to pack. Tomorrow she would escape this place and hopefully her cousin would not find a way to ruin it. 


	2. Ch 2 Severus and the Mauraders

Chapter 2: Seveus and the Marauders  
  
Standing on the platform looking up at the shining well polished trained her eyes darted distractedly all around the smoke of the train rising in the cool September air. Stepping forward blocking out the chatter of her annoyed cousin she moved her things that were placed neatly on the trolly near the service area where the luggage was being loaded. Before she could stop it another figure dashed from the left colliding with hers with a thwack. The small black kitten in the cage on the trolly hissed and clawed shake by the motions. Luckily only a few suitcases fell off the carts of hers and the person who hit her. A few people stopped to see what had happened, but again went back to their business. Moving from behind the trolly she picked up the fallen suitcase and placed it back with her things her long golden hair covering her eyes becoming slightly tangled. She brought up and hand and moved the thicket of blond from her face and looked forward. Before her dusting himself off was a boy a little taller then she was with long jet black hand that hung flat on his pale face. His almond shaped dark eyes looked up at her. Dressed in a black cloak he stood alone no family escorting him off from what it seemed. She felt sad for him if her conclusion was true but would not say anything out of politeness.  
"Sorry, are you alright", Selena started quickly catching her breath in her dry throat. The young man looked to be her year, yet his eyes stayed fixed on her unusually. She bent down quickly her eyes not moving from him as she helped him put his bag back that was torn and obviously old. He seemed startled by her, which disturbed her to a small extent. He took in a breath and nodded finally deciding that she was not a threat to him as he originally suspected. Slowly his hand came from his side, slender fingers shaking.  
"That's alright.....um...I'm Severus Snape", the words rolled off his tongue gently and quietly in a low whisper as if not wanting others to overhear. Taking his hand in hers she gave him a warm smile that awestruck him, his eyes showing the shy alarm.  
"It's nice to meet you Severus, I'm Selena Wolfcastlin", she introduced warmly then dropped her hand to her side. Severus seemed to be waiting for her to recoil, but relaxed after a few minutes. He was obviously not used to kindness. The roaring whistle of the engine pierced the silence recalling her attention. Glancing sideward at her aunt and cousin she gave a small shrug her azure blue eyes falling back to Severus.  
"Well Severus I hope we can be friends in the future...",she tilted her head to the side and smiled tenderly. His cheeks went a light pink and bowed his head nodding as they both walked to the train.  
As people said goodbye to his folks she would have considered it if she thought her family held some endearment toward her, but none threw out her life was prevalent. Stepping into the compartments the crowd dizzied her senses as she bounded threw trying to find Severus again, yet she could not see him over the heads of her peers and the other year students. Finally breaking threw the crowd she opened a door of a close compartment and saw that it was already occupied. Sitting on the left and right sat four boys and a red headed girl. She pivoted on her heels ready to go, but glanced back then gathered up her courage and asked.  
"Is there as seat here?" asking the girl whom had emerald green eyes. The girl was tall her auburn hair fell down the small of her back. She nodded warmly and motioned her to come in. The boys went about what they were doing. In the corner by the window seat sat a boy with light brown hair with specks of gray though he was her year. He was delved into a book keeping it close to the bridge of his nose. Next to him was a chubby blond haired boy with short fingers that moved nervously over his lap. One the left side sat the other two boys. Both had dark hair one with messy black hair the other with straight black hair cropped short. The boy with messy black hair and round glasses gave a small wave to her and moved his fingers threw his hair tossing his head some. The girl gave a pleasant smile and stood to introduce herself.  
"My name is Lilly Evans", she said happily and smiled. Selena smiled at the girl having a good feeling about her. "I'm Selena Wolfcastlin.." she introduced finally glancing at the boy with short black hair who was watching her with intense interest. The boy with a round glasses smiled and moved his fingers threw his hair as he grimaced at Lilly. She rolled her eyes and got up and headed for the door.  
"Don't let these guys get to you...too much..",she advised shooting a dirty look at the boy smiling at her as she stepped out. Selena was left with these four boys watching her that brought up many questions. Lilly had said something about these boys, she had seemed pretty friendly except to the boy with the glasses whom she kept shooting looks at. Finally it came to me when this boy stood up that he seemed to be the semi leader of this group.  
"Hey there don't listen to Lilly she is like that", he started standing a little taller then Selena. She grimaced somewhat nervously shifting her glance boy to boy.  
"I'm James Potter and this fine man sitting by me is Sirius Black and the quiet book worm is Remus Lupin and the chubby chug on his left is Peter Pettigrew...we are kinda a club of sorts", James exclaimed. Remus looked up and gave a small smile and nodded his head going back to studying. Peter fidgeted obviously nervous meeting people. Sirius on the other hand stood up next to James. He was a little taller then James with sleek black eyes and chocolate brown eyes. He extended his hand giving her a smile.  
  
(To be cont...) 


	3. Ch 3 The Train Ride

Ch.3 The Train Ride  
  
The train sped off and she was surrounded by people she would consider friends. She looked out the window taking in a breath. The fields and large span of trees dazzled her. Her breath was light as she felt the vibrations under her. Selena felt somewhat tired as she leaned back in her seat sitting between Peter and James. Suddenly her eyes fell on the open doorway and passing at that very moment was a familiar face. Her heart leapt in her throat beating faster. Before she could rise to her feet and greet him a voice cut off her thought, that voice coming from Sirius.  
"Well well well if it isn't Snivellius", Sirius crooned callously making her wince. Turning her attention to Sirius her mouth open wide between shock and outrage at his rudeness. Severus made a face his face gaunt as usual his features moved in anger, eyes narrowing.  
"Black..", Severus said dryly the woods harsh on his lips. Selena looked between them surprised that they know each other. Sirius reached for his new wand his eyes fixed on the boy in the doorway. No fear showed in Severus's face, as he looked back not flinching, his features still. Selena wanted to say something, but she could not form the words to speak.  
"You have some nerve walking around in our presence, get lost", James chortled as he leaned back in his seat making Severus shift from foot to foot a little.  
"Yeah..", Peter piped up in an attempt to help out in this argument. Selena looked at Remus whom seem to be paying not mind to all this as if he was not hearing it. She finally shot a disgusted look at Sirius and James and then looked at Severus apologetically. Severus glanced at her his features showing some sadness in them then changed to anger as he looked back at Sirius and James.  
"What are you going to do Black sic you mommy on me", Severus shot back a smirk falling on his thin lips. For a second there Selena could have sworn that this took Sirius back some, but the composure came to his face as he opened his mouth to speak, but Lilly walked in making him close his mouth again. She looked over them and spoke not noticing or ignoring the tension of the room.  
"You better get into your robes....c'mon Selena I want you to meet some people", she said in an excited tone of voice. With his Selena got to her feet and headed for the door looking back at the boys. Remus smiled warmly.  
"Seeyah later Sele", He said as he waved then went back to his book. Sirius finding this amusing and liking the nickname smirked and winked at her making her cheeks became pink. James and Lilly exchanged a look that to Selena was unreadable. Peter was distracted trying to catch a chocolate frog that was hopping away, his chubby arms trying to throttle the piece of hopping sweet. She smiled walking out to the hall glancing at Severus who decided to leave also. Severus watched her a mixed expression between anger toward the boys and hurt that she would associate with them.  
A few minutes later the train stopped the motion nearly throwing the first year students aback some. They were here and Selena was not sure the adventures to come.  
  
(to be continued) 


	4. Ch 4 Going to the Castle

Ch.4: Going to The Castle.  
  
The train ride came to a halt making a small jerking noise. The wheels and breaks screeched as all the doors open. Students first to seventh started to move threw the doors talking noisily. Selena did not like the crowd of people and the loud noise so she waited with the boys quietly. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were dressed in their robes and ready to go. Peter had his twisted on his sturdy body, the black cloth flapping wildly. Selena glanced at Remus who smiled warmly and gestured him to walk in front of him. Pulling open the door a cold breeze touched her cheeks making her gasp. Stepping out on the train a voice over to crowd.  
"First 'ear this way", a loud voice called. Selena's eyes fell on where the voice came. A large man with long brown hair and beetle eyes dressed in a moleskin coat and had kind beetle eyes. This made Selena smile as she stepping over to the man and looked up at him.  
"Ello ere", the man said looking down at her. To Selena something seemed so familiar about him, but she could not place it. Her and the others walked down to the edge of the river. Selena finally spoke to the large giant like man.  
"Um....who are you?", she said trying not to be rude as she chewed her lip ever so slightly.  
"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keepers of the keys and game keeper 'ere",Hagrid introduced then a glint came to his beady eyes.  
"Your Selena aren't cha?",Hagrid asked suddenly his eyes becoming wide. This stunned her as she nodded her mouth opened wide in surprise. Before more was spoken Hagrid led them to the boats placing lantern in the stalk. She got into the boat with the four boys seeing that Lilly and Severus was both in the boat by her. Severus glanced at her that made her smile. His cheeks once again turned red his head bowing; the wind moving threw his black hair. This whole exchange luckily for both went unnoticed, by the students around them.  
The large magnificence of the castle dazzled her, as she looked up at it her azure blue eyes wide. Sirius threw an arm around her making her turn and look at her.  
"Amazing isn't it?" he asked with a lazy smile. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes making her smile also. He was very handsome, his black bangs on his forehead moving with the light wind. She liked him already and he seemed to like her also. She glanced behind her at James, Remus, and Peter who were near the end of the boat. Peter was doubled over the side of the boat and making a noise she did not want to even think of. Remus was at his side rubbing the other boy's back gently. She looked ahead at the castle. The structure was on the high hill towering over the river. It cast a large shadow of yellow light that gave the illusion of that the water was glowing. The pillars stood tall with a high roof and many glass windows like a cathedral.  
When they finally got to land her head tilted up to look at the night sky. This concept of a new adventure enticed her greatly. She smiled at the boys as they stepped in. They filed into the main hall past large oak doors their shoes wet with mud and grass. Peter was clutching his stomach still in remembrance of sickness, his face still pale and gaunt. Glancing around Selena spotted Severus but noticed that he was speaking to other boys. One looked like a large boy whos face was like a melon and a unibrow, the other was a short rat faced boy who was chatting loudly with Severus between them. He looked up feeling eyes on him and came eye to eye with her then went back to talking with his friends. All three looked over the two by Severus casting a glare, but she was not sure why till she realized James and the others were standing next to her shooting similar glances. At that moment she came to the conclusion that at this moment things are going to be difficult.  
  
(to the continue) 


	5. Poem from Selena to Severus

Secret Smile  
(from Selena to Severus)  
You look at me and I look back,  
I see the cool collected self inside the facade   
you wait.  
You hold something for me only I can see,  
Shut to a cold uncaring world,  
Bound with the harsh words people have said to you,  
Chained with confinement of past anguish,  
Locked with fear of letting people in,  
Threw the chill of trying to teach others what they do not want to hear,  
Threw the hate and spite of those who don't understand you,  
Everyday I can see the pain past the mask of calm coldness,  
I wait with baited breath every day for the treasure that you hold onto,  
Patients is the reward for the solitary moment,  
The thing that no one else can possess,  
When the day is over and your retire to solitude,  
Feeling no longer trapped,  
Shrugging off the cloak of darkness,  
You look at me and I look back,  
Then you Smile. 


	6. Ch 5 prt 1 The Sorting

Ch.5: The Sorting  
  
(Authors note: c'mon give me feedback. I'm cranking off chapters at the moment. Please R&R)  
  
The warmth of the room made Selena feel at ease just a bit, yet did not calm her excitement. Moving up the marble steps we were ushered by the Prefects (the students who are brown nosers). At the top of the steps stood a women dressed in a green cloak with a pointed hat. Her lips were thin and her hair up in a tight bun, her serious eyes behind square glasses. This woman kept her hands at her side and spoke.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will be able to join your fellow students and starts to sorting ceremony ", McGonagall introduced a sharpness in her voice. Selena looked around quietly as they stood waiting. Professor McGonagall walked to the main hall making us wait. The silence was awing as she glanced at her fellow students.  
  
"Hey Sele we had an idea since this year is going to be awesome." James said to her as the group pushed threw the crowd. She smiled at James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius.  
"What James is trying to say is that we should be a group and cause mischief", Sirius proposed. Remus has this "I don't know about this" look on his face. She placed her hands on her hips and rose a brow. Peter moved foot to foot as if he had to use the bathroom his way of dealing with the pressure. Severus stood by his groups whom were glaring at James and the others maliciously. Selena realized quickly that there would be a problem with being friends with Severus that would force her to choose sides. Something she was not ready for.  
Selena considered James's idea of causing mischief even threw the argument of Remus who thought that causing trouble would land them in detention, or worse expelled. James on the other hand with the troubling mind of Sirius Black decided that this was set in stone. Peter was a natural tag-along and went along with the crowd.  
Looking forward threw the many heads that stood nearby she could see the teacher's table. In the middle of the table in a golden chair stood an old man dressed in a violet robe and matching hat. His long white beard cascaded down his face as he sat looking out behind the rims of his full moon spectacles, his azure blue eyes having a twinkle to them.  
Professor McGonagall stood by a stood by a three legged stood with a dusty batted witch's hat that stirred Selena's curiosity.  
"When I call your name you will be sorted into your house. Your house is like your home. Your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup." She announced then looked at the hat. Suddenly the hat seemed to come to life and breath threw the torn flap of the hat.  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends,  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
When the hat stopped singing its song it left the first year students in awe. Selena stood on tippy toes to see what was going on though being as tall as James was. Professor McGonagall pulled out a large roll of parchment and looked it over then eyeing the students threw her square spectacles.  
"Sirius Black" she called over the hushed crowd. With such dignity he walked up a grimace on his face as he sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  
  
(will be continued with part 2 of chapt. 5) 


	7. The Sorting Continues

**Ch.5 Part 2: The Sorting (cont.)**

Jadecoyote

"Sirius Black", Professor McGonagall said in her clear crisp voice as she held the long parchment in hand. Sirius smiled quite coolly as he moved up the wooden steps toward the stool that held the Sorting Hat. As McGonagall picked up the hat Sirius sat down placing his feet flat on the ground as he looked out at the crowd his eyes falling on Selena for a moment. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head that slid over his jet black hair a little big for his head. The group of first years held their breaths waiting to see what is going to happen. The small flap on the hat opened as it whispered into Sirius's ear then announced to the crowd.

"Gryffindor!", the hat announced as McGonagall pulled the sorting hat off his head. He jumped down and bowed as if he had won an award and gave his group of friends a thumb up. Selena could not help but giggle at this action as she glanced around at the others. Her eyes fell on Severus who was seething with indignation. Her eyes fell on Severus who noticed that he was watched and looked at Selena a surprised expression on his face. Smiling widely she gave him a slight nod then watched Sirius walk to Gryffindor table. The hat called James,Remus, and Peter and they and Lily ended up in Gryffindor.

"Selena Wolfcastlin",she heard McGonagall called catching her off guard as she slowly made her way to the stool and turned sitting down as she takes in a breath as she shuts her eyes letting the hat get lowered on her head. Her fingertips dug into the stool wood as she waited patiently. Worried that she would be excluded from her group of friends.

"Gryffindor!",the sorting hat announced in it's rasping voice. As it is lifted from her head she hopped off and headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily and Remus as she watched her eyes falling on Severus. When Severus goes up her breath was uneven as she waited. When his name was called she was unsure where he would end up. Finally the sorting hat announced that Severus will be in Slytherin house. Selena frowned at this because she wanted to get to know him better. Why did Sirius and the others hate him so much? She wondered as she closed her eyes for a moment.

When the sorting was over she folded her hands on the table as she glanced at her new friends then up at the staff table. With the click of the shiny clear glass Dumbledore got the attention of the students.

"Welcome new students to Hogwarts and I welcome the rest back for another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin this amazing feast I have a few announcements",he says clearly.

"The Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students.",he started as James and Sirius smiled at each other obviously coming up with some idea. Selena shakes her head as her and Lily both roll their eyes at them. Remus was as usual holding a book studying for classes that haven't even started. She smiled at Remus and shook her head then glanced over at Slytherin table for only a moment then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Our caretaker Mr. Filch wants me to tell you that the 3rd floor corridor is out of bounds and strictly forbidden to those who do not wish to die. Also the list of things that will not be allowed in the halls three things have been added whizzing frisbees, snooging hacky sacks, and spit rubber balls are on there. If you want to see this list you can go to his office.",Dumbledore said hid crystal blue eyes shining "Now is the feast",he says opening his hands as the food suddenly materialized on the four tables. All the students started to go into conversation as they relaxed. James gave a smirk as he leaned in having some kind of idea as he rallied Sirius,Peter,Remus into a huddle but not excluding Lily and Selena.

"I was thinking about it and we should take a track threw that forest and do a little exploration..also I have been reading those old tales and I think we should be called the Marauders..",he says full of triumph.

And that is how the Marauders formed and the school years will follow.

(to be continued)


End file.
